1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, which may extract (i.e. separate) a region of a target object, such as a human body, from an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in image processing technology, interest in 3-Dimensional (3D) modeling of a target object, such as a human body, is increasing. 3D modeling of a human body may be utilized in Computer Graphics (CG) for virtual reality, movies, or video games, and may be highly useful.
Conventionally, in such human segmentation technology, all moving regions are extracted (separated) as human body regions by modeling a background screen using an image of an input first frame (in this case, assuming that no human is present in the background), and comparing a subsequent input image with the background screen. The conventional technology, however, may have difficulty in sorting and separating a human body region from a background in first frame if the first frame contains humans. Moreover, because the conventional technology sorts all moving regions into human body regions by comparing an input image with a background screen, it may unexpectedly separate moving objects other than humans (e.g., animals, etc.) into humans (human bodies).